Mining operations typically utilize fleets of specialized vehicles that are adapted for a wide variety of tasks. Such vehicle fleets, include, for example, off road haul trucks that are used to carry excavated material throughout the mine, although they may include other types of vehicles as well. Such vehicles are often equipped with a vehicle information management system (VIMS) that includes a variety of sensors for sensing information and data relating to the function and operation of the vehicles. Such VIMS systems are often used during vehicle maintenance operations to troubleshoot or identify faulty or failing vehicle components so that the same can be replaced or repaired as necessary.